


Saving Chris's Future

by CosmicBlossom



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Chris needs his brother, Dark Wyatt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Major Character Deaths, Overprotective Wyatt, Powerful Chris, Powerful Wyatt, Trauma, Twice Blessed Children, Verbal Abuse, chris needs a hug, little Chris - Freeform, little Wyatt, many more tags, poor Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBlossom/pseuds/CosmicBlossom
Summary: Wyatt has always been super protective and possessive of his little brother. Even after becoming the Source, he still protects Chris against everything and to do this he traps him in a protective bubble. But Chris escapes and travels back in time to try and save his big brother. What happens now?
Relationships: Chris Halliwell & Piper Halliwell, Chris Halliwell & Wyatt Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell & Piper Halliwell & Paige Matthews, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> In dedication to LivingDeaDGirl244. I hope you enjoy it!!😀

It's a dark and quiet night interrupted only by heavy footfalls and the labored breaths of a man running from seemingly nothing. He runs and runs until he reaches the manor, the Halliwell Museum. He rushes into the manor and upstairs to the attic where the famous book of shadows rests on its stand. He finds the spell he needs and begins drawing the symbol that would become the time portal. The lightning strikes and then the man is met with a tall shadow and dangerous aura. "Chris!" The man says. Chris turns around only to be faced with the tall shadowy figure of his older brother, Wyatt Halliwell, the present source of all evil and overprotective brother. Saying the spell as quickly as possible, Chris makes his way to the portal while dodging Wyatt's attacks and attempts at getting him back to the "protective bubble" that Wyatt has created for him. Entering the portal, leaving his dark, chaotic, and destroyed home in the year of 2026 and makes his way to 2003 where his brother is still a toddler and has yet to be turned evil. He could only hope that he could get the Charmed Ones to help him save Wyatt and the future without telling them who he was. It would be challenging but it shouldn't take to much persuasion to get them to help him. If only he knew just how much it would take and how much he would be hurt in the process.


	2. I'll be there soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper has just broken, Chris's heart in more ways than one. What happens when Wyatt feels his pain all the way in the future? How will the sisters deal with a distraught witchlighter and his angry big brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Apologies for the long wait, I hope everyone has been staying safe! Here's chapter 2, enjoy!

Wyatt's POV:  
It feels like an eternity since I last saw my little brother since I killed Bianca. That was a mistake and now, Chris will more than likely hate me but then why is he still trying to "save" me? He's still caught up in that good vs evil bull that our family taught us so long ago. Despite there being clear evidence that there is no good or evil, just power! Whoever has the most power can do anything they want, to anyone they want and get away with it.

Why can't Chris understand that I'm just trying to protect him from being hurt, from being completely destroyed!? Just as I think this, however, I feel unbearable pain, something that I haven't felt before. It takes me a moment to understand what's happening because I cannot be the one feeling this pain. But that could only mean one thing, the very thing that I was afraid would happen. This pain whether purely emotional or physical could only be coming from one person with whom I share a bond.

Chris! But how? He blocked our bond when he left for the past so that I wouldn't know what he was doing, feeling, or thinking. Could this pain, whatever it is, really be so bad to make him lower the bond? Whether consciously or even unconsciously? Does it really matter? My little brother is hurt and I'm not there!

With this in mind, I summon my most trusted minion and give him instructions on what to do while I'm gone. Orbing to the attack of the manor, I quickly make my way over to the Book of Shadows and begin flipping through it for the spell that would take me to the past. Just then I remember Chris ripping the spell out of the book and going through the portal with it. Damn him and his quick thinking! No matter, I'll just use the one from the hologram of the book, with this in mind I rush downstairs to where the hologram is. 

Once I have the spell, I quickly memorize it before heading back upstairs with chalk to draw the portal. Once again cursing my brother's quick thinking and his ability to memorize the entire book, I draw the portal and begin reciting the spell.

I'm on my way brother

Meanwhile...  
On top of the Golden Gate bridge, Chris sits there staring out at nothing as his mother's words echo in his mind, bringing tears to his eyes.

Chris' POV:  
She kicked me out. She said she never wanted to see me again. That if she ever saw me again she would blow me back to where ever I came from.

She hates me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will feature the arrival of Wyatt in the year 2003 and his first interaction with not only Chris but the Charmed Ones after Piper kicked him out. I again apologize for the long wait


	3. How Dare They?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt has arrived and was practically tackled by his little brother, Chris is surprised that Wyatt came to the past but is also wondering how he got there. What happens when Wyatt sees how the Charmed Ones of the past are treating his brother and soon learns more about whats going in. What will wyatt do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I apologize for the long wait, with everything going on I haven't really gotten a chance to write. Anyway, here is chapter 3, enjoy!

Chris's POV:

I can't believe it, how did he get here? Why is he here?

"Excuse me but what is going on here?! I told you that I would blast you back to the future if you ever show your face here again! So just what the hell are you doing here," Piper screeched at me.

Wyatt's POV:

Did I just hear her correctly? Did she just threaten her own son? Did she really just threaten my brother?

"What did you just say," I ask while pulling Chris closer to me. "Did you just threaten him?!"

I could tell that she was taken aback by the way that I was talking to her but also by the way that I was holding Chris. I could also tell that Chris was frozen in place like a statue...when I looked at him I could see pure devastation on his face. Our mother sure had done some damage with her words. But our mom wouldn't threaten her children which means that she probably doesn't know that Chris is my brother.

I'm gonna have to talk to him about this. Our bond is still unblocked which means Chris can hear my thoughts and feel what I'm feeling. This is proven by the way he looks up at me.

That's when something catches my eye. Where is dad? "Where is dad," I ask them out loud as Chris freezes up more.

For the first time since I got here, one of my aunts speaks. "He's in elder land being an elder," says aunt Paige. What??!! Chris what did you do?!

I had to, the Titans were attacking when I got here, aunt Paige was a statue. They killed most of the elders and the others fled down here. They couldn't orb so Leo was the only one who could release those powers from the box. He saved them so they made him an elder. Mom got mad...caused mayhem which led to dad erasing her feelings of sadness. But I didn't know that and I let my anger get the best of me and sent him to Valkary island. They split up, I didn't mean for that to happen, I swear!

He told me in a panic. This in turn makes me panic because it all happened too soon and mom is clearly not pregnant. But as much as I want to be angry at Chris, I can't be it was our mother's choice to separate from dad and it wouldn't be fair to blame that on him. Although that seems to be exactly what mom is doing!

My thoughts are interrupted as I begin to hear Chris repeatedly mumble something as tears stream down his face. Focusing I'm horrified to find that he is apologizing! He's having a breakdown!

"We're leaving, don't bother calling for him. You don't have the right to call him for anything anymore," I say as I orb to the top of Golden Gate Bridge. I have to get some answers out of Chris but first, I need to calm him down. No matter what I say or do, he keeps flinching and crying.

What have they done to him? How dare they hurt him?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapter is a lot darker than I anticipated...but I hope you like it all the same. Once again, I am sorry for the long gaps in between chapters. Hopefully, chapter 4 won't be as dark and depressing as this one. But then it just might be worse, no promises!


	4. It's Okay Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving the manor with Chris on the verge of a meltdown, Wyatt tries to figure out what caused his brother to be in the state that he's in. He offers Chris comfort as he tells Wyatt what happened and continues to have a total meltdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait, I've been having trouble writing lately with everything that's been going on. That being said, here is chapter 4, enjoy!

Wyatt's POV:

He won't stop crying...

What could our family have done to him to make him break down like this? This is worse than the times that he watched our mother and aunts die. He cried but somehow this is just so much worse than those times.

"Chris..." I say as I continue to hold him as he completely breaks down in my arms. It's like his heart has been completely shattered and he's just now reacting to it. What triggered this? Was it something that I did? Something that I said? 

Was it my anger? I've always strived to protect my baby brother but there have been times when my anger got the best of me. I hurt him so much. Maybe he's afraid I'll do it again? But there certainly has to be more for him to have a meltdown of this magnitude.

"Chris, it's alright. I'm not angry with you, I'm not gonna hurt you either," I say to try to help him calm down at least a little. It seems to be somewhat effective because he looks up at me through red swollen eyes. "I possibly made it so that I wouldn't be born...how could you not be mad," he asks as he sniffles. He thinks it was his fault. Is that what they told him? "Why do you think it's your fault? Who told you that," I ask him but somehow, I have an idea of who said that to him and I'm not at all pleased.

"Mom," he answered as he continued to tremble in my arms. And there it is...that woman has some nerve!!!!! But I'd deal with that later, right now I have to somehow cheer my brother up and I think I know just what to do.

With no warning, I begin to tickle him in random places ranging from his side, to his waist, ending at his stomach. Finally, I got noises other than sobs and whimpers. Laughter fills the air as Chris finally stops sobbing and begins laughing as he tries to beg me to stop. After what felt like hours but was really minutes, I finally decided to show mercy and stopped tickling my little brother.

After a few moments Chris' laughter dies down and he sits still in my arms. "Wy, why did you come here," he asks after a moment. There is no malice or anger in his tone, only curiosity. "I felt your pain, the block that you put up must have lowered or was completely shattered when mom said what she said to you. I felt your pain and decided to come to see what was going on, see who dared hurt you," I say after a moment. I look down to find him looking at me tenderly as he listens to y reasoning. "Are you mad at me," he asks. To that I shake my head and pull him closer to me as I contemplate what to do next, I know he won't want to come back with me and I'm not leaving him here after what I saw.

"Chris, I'm gonna stay here with you," I say. He looks at me in surprise. "What about your empire," he asks. "Thar isn't as important as you and it doesn't matter if you're determined to change the future anyway. If there was something that changed me and you stopped it then my empire wouldn't exist anyway. Besides, I refuse to leave you here with those idiots so that they can break your heart again!"

He seems to contemplate this and nods as he snuggles closer to me. "Why haven't you told them who you are," I ask finally. At this, his face saddens again. "I don't want to get close to them only to lose them if I can't change the future. I can't go through that again Wy," he says. I nod in understanding at his reasoning as I think about how he reacted to each of their deaths.

"It's gonna be alright Chris, we'll figure this out together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! I hope you enjoyed chapter 4 and the brotherly moment between Wyatt and Chris. I'm again sorry about the long periods in between the updates. Anyway, I hope you all are staying safe in these unpredictable times and that you all are staying healthy. Chapter 5 will feature Wyatt meeting Leo and finding out that his father hasn't changed a bit in his treatment of Chris. Poor Chris is gonna have a long and hard journey ahead of him but at least he'll have the support of his big brother now!


	5. He What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out how the Charmed Ones have treated his brother, Wyatt decides to ask how Leo has been treating Chris. He expected the treatment to be bad but the answer was worse than he had expected. What has Leo done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Apologies for the long wait, I haven't really been writing much lately. Here is chapter 5, I hope you enjoy it as much as you've enjoyed the other chapters.

Chris' POV:  
I still can't believe that Wyatt is here, that he hasn't tried to force me back, that he's staying, that he practically threatened our family, that he's comforting me right now. It's as if I never "betrayed" him. But despite how weird this all seems, I can't help but be grateful that he's here, that he's comforting me like this, and that he's staying.

I won't be alone with them anymore, he'll protect me. And as horrible as I should feel for thinking something like that, I can't help but be happy about it at the same time. They hurt me, Dad tried to kill me, Phoebe and Paige each insult and belittle me, and Mom wants to kill me like I'm nothing but scum that's polluting this world.

It hurts so much!

Wyatt's POV:

I notice that Chris seems to be brooding so I decide to ask him something that I've been wondering for a while.

"How's dad been treating you," I ask him. To my surprise, he doesn't immediately answer. Instead, he freezes and begins to tremble again. I haven't seen him act like this in a long time, not since he was a child when our father would miss all his birthdays and ignore his presence.

"What did he do," I ask angrily. Our father had ignored his existence for most if not all of his life. It was only when our mom died that he paid attention to him. He blamed Chris for mom's death. That was the worst day of Chris's life, it was his 14th birthday. What could our father possibly have done to top that?

Chris didn't answer me, he turned his head away from me.

"Chris," I ask as I force him to look at me. "What did he do?" "He...He..he tried to kill me and threatened to have me recycled," he said quietly. "HE WHAT?!!!" I had expected something bad but I didn't think it is this bad, even from someone like our father!

How could our entire family treat him like this? Not one or two people but our ENTIRE family treat their youngest this way. Granted they don't know that he's family but still, how could you do something like that to someone else's child?!

If I had any doubts about staying here with Chris, I don't have any now. No one will hurt my brother. 

No one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! So here is chapter 5, I hope you like it as much as you've liked the others. I don't know when chapter 6 will be up but I am definitely working on it. Anyway, chapter 6 will feature the Charmed One's POV but only for a short time, and then we'll be back with Wyatt and Chris.


	6. Paragons of Good, Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Charmed Ones are thinking about what they just witnessed. Paige and Phoebe are starting to believe Chris while Piper is still trying to find a way to vanquish him because she believes that Chris is the evil one. Add Leo and there is a split in the household. Phoebe and Paige are beginning to side with Chris while Leo and Piper are still thinking that Chris is evil. Remember how Wyatt told them to not bother to even try to call Chris? Well, the Charmed Ones were never good listeners, that hasn't changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is chapter 6! I hope everyone is staying safe and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Meanwhile back in the manor...

Paige is pacing the attic, while Piper angrily flips through the book looking for what, no one knows. Phoebe sits thinking about what had just occurred not so long ago, the interaction between Wyatt and Chris. What she felt from Chris before Wyatt took him to who knows where to comfort him. Wyatt's dark orbs. 

"Did you see his orbs," asks Paige. At this Piper stops flipping through the book and narrows her eyes. "Yeah, they were dark. Almost like Darklighter-" Phoebe says but am interrupted as Piper turns and glares dangerously at me. "Don't," is all she says as she begins flipping through the book again. 

"Piper, we've seen it with our own eyes. Surely, you can't still have doubts about what Chris told us about his future," asks Paige incredulously. At this Piper slams, the book closed and walks from behind the stand to stand in front of Phoebe and Paige. "Chris has lied to us from the start. He isn't here to save Wyatt. For all we know, he's the one that made Wyatt the way he is," she says. "Either way, we're gonna need help," she says and then begins shouting for Leo. 

It's gonna be a long day...

With Wyatt and Chris...

After Chris's confession, they had just sat there in silence as Wyatt let Chris's words wash over him. How could their family have been so cruel to someone who had come there to help them protect their youngest? They didn't know who Chris was but would they really treat another human being this way? If that is the case, how can they call themselves the paragons of good?

Wyatt is snapped of his thoughts as Chris stiffens next to him. "What's wrong," he asks as he looks his brother over. Chris has become pale, as he faced as if he's seen or heard something that scared him to death. Heard something....they couldn't actually have the nerve?

"They're calling me," he says turns to look at Wyatt. And it was the thing that Wyatt hadn't wanted. 

They had nerve indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry for the extended wait, here is chapter 6. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. We're coming up to a big confrontation. What will the Charmed Ones do? How will Wyatt react? How will Wyatt protect Chris and punish his ignorant family? We'll find out in the next chapter.


	7. Big Brothers Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the Charmed One's have called Chris and Wyatt isn't letting him go alone. Wyatt is an enraged big brother and the Charmed Ones have decided to go against his advice. They're really in for it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Apologies for the extended wait, I've had a really busy schedule with the start of college and all of the changes due to Covid-19. The last chapter ended with the Charmed One's and Leo calling Chris. Wyatt is enraged by all that has been done to his brother by his own family and is more than ready for a fight. The Charmed One's and Leo are really in for it now. Let's see how it goes. I hope you enjoy it!  
> *Any italics used are for thoughts in the middle of dialogue and any "italics" are used for telepathic dialogue between Chris and Wyatt*

Paige's POV:

Once Leo had shown up, Piper had explained the situation and all of the changes that she had seen in future Wyatt. Like Piper, Leo was all too ready to blame Chris for those changes, which is why Piper had been calling Chris nonstop despite Wyatt's earlier warning. 

Soon black orbs fill the attic and reveal an emotionally tired and resigned Chris alongside an angry and vengeful Wyatt. This is gonna be a long discussion and an even longer night.

Wyatt's POV:  
Look at them all standing there. Mom and Dad looking angry and ready to kill Chris as they've threatened on many occasions We'll see about that, they don't what's coming at them while Aunts Phoebe and Paige are looking anxious and ready for a very long night. I see that Leo has noticed my dark orbs and seems rather shocked but still very angry at Chris. He better not make any accusations!

"You actually had the gall to call him after all that you've said and done, even when I specifically told you not to bother," I say as mother opens her mouth to break the silence. She looks affronted by what I've just said and is about to say something else when Chris interrupts. "Wyatt, it's not worth it," he says in a resigned tone. "What did you call me here for," he finally asks them. Mom is opening her mouth to respond with what is probably a scathing comment when she is once again interrupted. "We just wanted to talk to you both," says Aunt Phoebe trying to stall an argument as always. I look at her I realize that she is analyzing Chris, observing his face and posture, and make notes of all that she sees.

"And what is it that you could possibly say that could fix what you've done? What do you think you can say that won't make me even angrier at you? What can you say that you haven't already said to Chris," I ask to which aunts Phoebe and Paige have no response, unlike Leo and Piper who open their mouths in unison. "Before you even think about making idiotic excuses let me tell you that I have already forced everything that you've said and done out of Chris and I'm beyond pissed. He told me how father almost killed him and then threatened to have him recycled, how mother has threatened to vanquish him and blow him back to the future despite now knowing that he can in fact die from that," I yell. I see aunts Phoebe and Paige wince at what they hear, I also feel Chris stiffen next to me. Mother and father, however, don't seem remorseful. They would be if they knew exactly who Chris is, I'm gonna have to talk to Chris about that as well. 

"Wyatt, please don't...it's not worth it. I'm not worth it." I hear Chris say telepathically which makes my blood boil even more because they really broke him that much!

"We were just protecting you from him, he's the one that hurts you, he's the one that turns you," says father as if that's supposed to make everything okay. Mother as usual follows up with a claim that she "would never let her son turn evil," which only serves to make me laugh.

"Wyatt, don't," says Chris as he processes my thoughts. "I'm am not about to let them get away with hurting you, accusing you of hurting me which if they actually took the time to get to know you, they would see that you would never do that considering that you came back here to save me while anyone in the future would have come back here to kill me," I say to him while never taking my eyes off of mother and father who seem to have selective hearing while the aunts are shocked by what they've just heard.

"I know that you want to keep who you are a secret for some reason, whether it be fear or trauma, maybe both. But they are gonna have to know if they are ever gonna stop treating you like something less than living," I say giving Piper and Leo a pointed look to which the seem shocked at. Meanwhile, I can feel Chris's emotions of fear, sadness, shock, and resignation build within him. He's gonna have a meltdown, maybe now they'll figure out exactly who they're messing with. Even as this thought crosses my mind, everything in the attic, in the manor begins to shake, float, and explode. Some things being covered in ice, others catching fire. And at the center of it all is an emotionally drained Chris who seems to be at his limit. 

What will they do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I tried to make it longer than the last chapters but stopped when I realized that it might be something that happens in more than one chapter. Anyway, Chris's powers are acting on his emotions....the Charmed ones and Leo are in trouble now. I don't think Wyatt is gonna help them. Or maybe he will, just to keep his brother from ending their lives before he's even been born. Paige and Phoebe stayed silent in this chapter, but they might speak up in the next one. I'm once again sorry for the really long wait. Anyway, the next chapter will be a continuation of this one, hopefully, they start to treat Chris as a living being after they see how he is reacting from being treated as something way below life. Paige and Phoebe seem to be reasonable through this entire thing. Will Piper and Leo realize how they've wronged Chris or will they stay angry at Chris for things that he had no control of? Will Wyatt be able to convince Chris to tell them his identity? I guess you'll just have to see. Stay safe everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Apologies for the long wait but here it is! Hope you all enjoy it! The next chapter might take a while but hopefully, it won't take too long. Once again this is in dedication to LivingDeadGirl244AA, who is my very first request. The next chapter might start after Prince Charmed and will have Wyatt come in to comfort his emotionally injured brother.


End file.
